Cerezas agrias
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: Después de 15 años de que su padres se separaron por fin su madre se va a casar, ella junto con su hermana Hanabi tienen que ir a los PARIS a la boda y a conocer su nueva familia. Su sorpresa es grande cuando esta frente a su nuevo “hermanastro”.
1. Chapter 1

CEREZAS AGRIAS

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

**SUMMARY:**

Después de 15 años de que su padres se separaron por fin su madre se va a casar, ella junto con su hermana Hanabi tienen que ir a los PARIS a la boda y a conocer su nueva familia. Su sorpresa es grande cuando esta frente a su nuevo "hermanastro".

oooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOo

CAPITULO 1

Corrió en busca de su casco, miro su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, desde ese lugar podía escuchar a la gente gritando y escuchando que empezaban a hacer mas y mas ruido. Se acomodo su traje y se puso el casco, salio por la puerta principal.

-¡Hyuuga!-se acerco un castaño de melena larga corriendo apresuradamente- llegas tarde, la competencia esta apunto de empezar.'

-Lo se-le contesto con voz grave, se sube a una moto azul oscuro-¿Cuánto nitro tengo?

-Lo suficiente para que llegues hasta Chicago en un día-menciono el de cabello castaño

-¿Competencia?

-No-le respondio mientras veía la motocicleta-Solo ese Ingles llamado Walter, pero no es gran cosa.

-¿Y papá?-volvió a preguntar poniendo se sus guantes

-En casa-le respondio-con Hanabi- la miro a través de ese casco oscuro-Sabes las consecuencias de todo esto-le empezó a explicar- A hora mismo eres…

-¡Y CON SU ENTRADA TRIUNFAL DE SIEMPRE, CON USTEDES HYUUGA HIRO!-escucharon los dos

-Esa es mi llamada-menciono el de casco-desea me suerte.

-No la necesitas linda.

Hyuuga Hiro, era conocido como el hijo del magnifico empresario Hyuuga Hiashi más la realidad era que el era "Hyuuga Hinata" a sus escasos 19 años ya era una casi profesional motociclista. A los 12 años se empezó a interesar en las carreras y después de dos años por fin logro tener clases. Bajo un corte de cabello pequeño, sin maquillaje y ese traje era a veces increíble como era que parecía hombre. Esta era su cuarta competencia y ya por fin daría a conocer que ella era Hinata.

-En su marcas- escucho sacándose de onda-Listos…-dentro de su casco pudo escuchar el audífono que había incrustado Haku,-¡FUERA!

Hinata metió pie a la hora de comenzar ella, se encontraba entre los cuatro primeros lugares, las primeras lomas las paso sin dificultad. Haciendo de todo tipo de acrobacia y así acumulando puntos.

-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO, HIRO A DEMOSTRADO SER UN GRAN MOTOCICLISTA!-dijo uno de los locutores-MIRA COMO PONE AL PUBLICO

Haku sonrió para si mismo, agarro su mini micrófono y se puso en su oído izquierdo el audífono para poder comunicarse con ella.

-YA ME DI CUENTA CLARK-dijo el otro- ENTRE MAS ACROBACIAS MÁS PUNTOS

-buena técnica Hinata-menciono Haku desde el taller viendo como Hinata dominaba a todos con sus acrobacias-te estas ganando a los comentaristas

_-gracias_

Hinata estaba en la mitad de la curva cuando decidió que no era hora de jugar y mucho menos de hablar.

_-Bien, ahora dedícate a ganar el primer lugar.-escucho dentro de su casco_

-¿Meto nitrógeno?-pregunto a Haku

_-Pasa primero al tercer lugar luego metes._

-Misión aceptada

Hinata paso por una loma agarrando tal altura que a la hora de caer ya había ha rebasado a dos participantes. Era la segunda vuelta ya la definitiva, metió un poco de nitrógeno y vio sus marcadores.

_-ahora…suéltalo-Haku ordeno_

En ese instante el nitrógeno dio su función y corrió a suma velocidad, pasando al primer y así ganándolo. El público enloqueció al ver como acababa la carrera nuevamente ganando el amateur motociclista.

Haku se acerco a ver como había llegado Hinata, ella se quito el casco mostrando su cabello corto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te dije que no necesitabas suerte-le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-¿lista para la verdad?

-Como nunca-le contesto.

La gente empezó a llegar y los periodistas también haciendo de todo tipo de pregunta y tomando fotos a ambos.

-Hiro, aquí-escuchaba-Eres nuevamente ganador ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿tienes algún nuevo romance?

-¿sabes que eres el nuevo ídolo de todas las edades?

Bombardeados de preguntas, Haku y Hinata se encaminaron a la sala donde contestarían todas las preguntas de aquellos y por fin revelando que ella era mujer. Entraron al cuarto blanco y se sentaron en el lugar correspondiente.

-Si…uno…dos...tres…probando?-escucharon que un muchacho de cabellos oscuros probaba el micrófono-Buenas tardes, el motociclista Hyuuga Hiro les responderá todas sus preguntas.-empezó a explicar-favor de ser buenos con el ,es la primera ves en estos eventos "gracias"

-Hyuuga Hiro-dijo el periodista mas cercano tomando nota de lo que decía-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en esto de las motos?

-Seis años

-Disculpe, Hiro-san-dijo otra rápidamente-¿Su padre esta de acuerdo en esto?

-Mi padre siempre me a apoyado en todas mis ideas-le contesto dándole una sonrisa simpática-el siempre me a dicho que si lo quiero del corazón el siempre me estará apoyando porque ese es su deber de un padre-la muchacha tomo un color rojizo al ver la sonrisa del motociclista

-¿Y que nos cuenta de que su padre esta muy enfermo?

-Mi padre esta no muy saludable-miro al periodista-pero los mejores doctores lo están atendiendo .Tengo mucha fe de que el se recupere-con esto finalizo

-¿Quién se quedara con su fortuna?

-Creo…-empezó a hablar-que eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema de que haya ganado hace unos instantes-miro a Haku y el comprendió .

Se levanto e su lugar, captando la atención de todos y acerco el micrófono hacia el mismo.

-Dejemos el tema de la salud del señor Hiashi-todo el cuarto se quedo en silencio-otra llamada y Hiro no contestara sus preguntas.

Nuevamente las preguntas inundaron a Hinata algunas muy tontas y otras hablando sobre sus nuevos romances que eran invitados por todo mundo. Ya casi concluyendo la hora de entrevistas ella se levanto de su lugar.

-Les agradezco sus preguntas y todo pero quiero que sepan algo que casi nadie sabe y que ya es hora que lo sepan…-el silencio los inundo y todos estaba apuntando y preparando sus lápiz para anotar la noticia-en las reglas esta escrito esto y yo …-el nudo en su garganta, ya sabia las consecuencias-…soy mujer…

TBC

N/a :SIN COMENTARIOS! solo..mm..holaa..i asii.. ete...alomejor cmabio el tituloo!ehehhehehe

REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Mi familia nueva

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

**SUMMARY:**

Después de 15 años de que su padres se separaron por fin su madre se va a casar, ella junto con su hermana Hanabi tienen que ir a los PARIS a la boda y a conocer su nueva familia. Su sorpresa es grande cuando esta frente a su nuevo "hermanastro".

oooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOo

Capitulo 2

Se encontraba acostada en el sofá mas cercano al televisor, miro por la ventana y noto que el avión se encontraba de perdido a unos mil metros. La idea de viajar a Paris, solo a ver a su madre no le agradaba del todo en especial si solamente iban a ver la boda de su madre con un hombre, que no era exactamente su padre.

Hace una semana debidamente en su buzón habían encontrado una carta que mandaban desde Paris, avisando que habían sido invitados a la boda. A veces su mamá no pensaba en la vergüenza ¡a sus 37 años se volvía a casar! Lo primero que vio fue la cara de su padre, a ver cómo reaccionaba mas nuevamente como siempre tenía su mirada sin expresión alguna.

El televisor mostraba solamente las imágenes de la novela, BAH! Esto era demasiado aburrido hasta para ella misma. Tomo el control remoto y empezó a cambiarle de canal una y otra vez, pudo apreciar imágenes de barcos, de gente extranjera, Brad Pitt, Vanessa Mae que aburrido!

-Hinata podrías dejarle en un maldito canal-rezongo su hermana menor Hanabi que estaba en el sofá viendo como su hermana le cambiaba-es desesperante

-gomen- le siguió moviendo de canales y le pregunta-Donde le dejo

-CNN

-Bien-le puso en el canal numero 45y pudieron apreciar unos minutos las noticias mas relevantes del día, pero unos minutos después pasaron a CNN SPORTS

"_problemas"_

Hinata vio la reportera como movía sus labios mas lo que le sorprendió fue ver las imágenes de su carrera en motos y como era que en la entrevista confesaba ser una mujer.

-**…la realidad es que de sexo femenino, lo que no sabemos exactamente es donde se encuentra la joven motociclista, ya no saben qué hacer**

-Hn…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hinata al oír lo que decía la rubia

**-Están cayendo en la probabilidad que los premios se le quiten, es una mujer y como ella misma dijo "No son aceptadas en esta clase de competencias"-hizo una pausa- con ustedes Ino Yamaka**

-Bien…lo que me faltaba-dijo casi enojada, vio a Hanabi que había tomado el control remoto y le había cambiado de canal- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso? Estaba viendo las noticias…

-Dijiste que no te gustaba-se defendió la de 15 años-además va a empezar mi serie favorita.

-yo nunca dije eso-se levanto Hinata de su lugar para quitarle el control-¡Dámelo!

-No…-grito la de cabellos castaños largos-No me pienso perder "KONOHA".

-Pero si ya vistes toda la maldita temporada-le volvió a insistir-papá puede comprarte todos los videos esos.

-No, el chiste es verla ese día –se defendió la púber

-¿Qué acaso soy la única en este mundo que no ve esa serie?-miro a su hermana menor con una mirada furiosa-Hanabi, vamos dame el control

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?-la observo-¿Quién no ve esa serie? De seguro un idiota sin vida social

-Oh a lo mejor alguien mas inteligente que tiene mejores cosas que hacer-le contradijo, le trato de quitar el control más fue en vano-Esta bien, veremos tu estúpida serie

-kyyaa!

Se recostó nuevamente en el sofá y empezó a ver esta serie mundialmente conocida, a veces no tenía idea porque todos ven esa serie, en especial ¿que le ven a esos modelitos? Como de costumbre se quedo mirando a un espacio sin especial, quito su mirada de la televisión y vio la cara de maravilladla de su hermana.

-¿Así o más tonta?

No hubo respuesta alguna, solamente silencio y un "SHH" por la castaña , otra vez puso su mirada en el televisor ,se suponía que duraba una hora y media esta maldita serie.

-Señoritas Hyuuga-una de las aeromozas se acerco a ellas, -nuestro destino será dentro de treinta minutos mas.

-gracias-respondió Hinata

Solo treinta minutos mas y podrá salir de aquella tortura de estar compartiendo el mismo programa con su hermana.

-KYAAA! -grito

-¿Qué pasa? No grites-le dijo

-vana meter a un nuevo personaje y lo mas probable es que sea Uchicha Sasuke

Como ya había dicho solo 30 minuto mas…

.O.o.o.O.O.O.o.o O , 

-BONJUOR!-dijeron los trabajadores al ver las caras de sus clientes-Bienvenidos a Paris…

Hinata estaba con una cara de aburrimiento y además ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el francés, vio como sacaban todas sus pertenencias los trabajadores de su padre. Sonó su celular con un rigtone de "Sakura Kiss".

-¿Alo?-dijo mientras su hermana menor la observaba-es Hyuuga Hinata

_-Hinata-se escucho una voz fría y seria, exactamente a la de su padre-¿Ya llegaron a Paris?_

-Papá…si, así es ya llegamos-le contesto-¿Cómo sigues?

_-bien , el doctor ya me dio de alta así que puedo viajar a Paris pero solamente en barco-Hinata sintió un pequeño escalofrio-llegaria dentro de cuatro días._

-bueno…-Hinata se sentía nerviosas, vio como una limosina negra ya estaba enfrente de ellas, Hanabi se metió y Hinata la imito-pero…

_-Yo se que a ti no te gusta la idea de que madre se case pero a mi si-esto dejo congelada a Hinata-ya sabes nuestra historia Hinata, llevas mas de 3 años que no la vez y Hanabi 5 años dale una oportunidad._

-Ella nunca nos quiso ver-fue lo que salió de sus labios

_-Pero ahora quiere que la vean con su nuevo esposo-la voz de Hiashi era muy clamadora-Cuida a Hanabi,y no causes problemas-su padre cada vez la trataba como una niña pequeña_

-bien, adiós- colgó, Hanabi estaba tomando un poco de vino tinto-No deberías de tomar eso…

-No está papá-le contesto con una sonrisa- solo será una copa.

-Haz lo que quieras

-Miss Hinata-escucho que le habla su chofer-Where do I take you?(a donde la llevo?)

-Please to avenue Florence number 2548 Michelle(Por favor a la avenida Florencia numero2548 Michelle)-respondió Hinata-but first can we stop in a restaurant? i want to eat something!(pero primero podemos parar en un restaurante? Es que quiero comer algo)

-Hey!-menciono la niña de cabellos largos-Mom is waiting, so we need first to go to home!(Mama esta esperandonos ,asi que primero hay que ir a la casa)

-Oke, Ok-respondio Hinata-First to Home… i am starving.(Primero a casa…me estoy muriendo de hambre)

.O.o.o.O.O.O.o.o O , 

Al ver la manción, Hanabi salto de lugar y vio como era un jardín lo que tenían de entrada y vio los coches que tenían: dos BMW, cuatro FERRARIS, 3 HONDAS, y más de 2 limosinas. Hinata estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, que la verdad no eran ni de amor ni de tristeza era más bien de cómo era lo que se podía hacer con un cuerpo humanos después de morir.

-Hinata-escucho que la nombraban-ya llegamos

-Ya lo se-realmente no sabía como iba actuar enfrente de su madre así que solo se limito a ver por la ventana, el coche se detuvo y el chofer salió de su lugar para abrirles la puerta-It wasn't necessary Michelle(No era necesario Michelle)-respondió Hinata a tal acto-You know that i can do it by myself(Tu sabes que yo puedo hacer)

-You need to act as a lady(Necesita que actuar como una damita) –el respondió mientras le daba la mano a Hanabi

-If you said…(si tu lo dices)-contesto Hinata-Thank You(gracias)

-See you-dijo Hanabi mientras veia que su chofer se iba

Tocaron la puerta y ni pasaron 2 segundas afuera cuando les abrieron para dejarles pasar, notaron que el lugar estaba rodeado de 10 gentes que traían uniforme.

-Bienvenidas a Paris, Miss Hyuugas-dijo uno de los que traían uniforme-me llama Zabu, si me siguen la señora Izumi las está esperando.

Las muchachas lo siguieron claro que la casa era muy grande, pero en la mente de las dos vagabundeaba de quien era la casa realmente? Su madre nunca fue de tanto dinero. Izumi y Hiashi se casaron hace años ella tenía 18 y el tenia 24,ese mismo año dieron a luz a Hinata después de 4 años tuvieron a Hanabi y después dejaron pasar un año más y se separaron. Su padre siempre a triunfado en los negocios y ahoras lo Hyuugas eran una de las mejores compañías que existía.

-Hinata! Hanabi!-escucharon una voz femenina desde la puerta, ambas volteraon y se encontraron con su madre, asus 37 años poseía un cuerpo con muchas curvas,su cabello largo y castaño y sus ojos de color verde era lo que llamaba mucho la atención; la mujer se acerco a ambas dándoles un gran abrazo-Mis niñas ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Mama…-dijo Hanabi en sus brazos llorando-tenia mucho tiempo sin verte

-Mi bebe…mi pobre bebe-la empezó a consolar se separo de ambas y noto sus caras, mientras que la de hanabi era de melancolía la de Hinata era de hipocrecia-Bienvenidas a Paris.

FIN FIN FIN DE CAP2

Okei La verdad es que nunca me había tomado el timepo de dejarles una notas de autora pero ya que estoy aquí aprovecho, esta hisotria nació de mua! Sehh lose –O- obviamente de mi!Bien es un SasuHina para aquellos que no lo sabían, adoro a esta Pareja CRACK –como es conocida O U-,pienso dejar el titulo..me gustaa..con el tiempo se darán cuenta de porke** Cerezas agrias**.

Es T..por el momento pero puede que se haga M ¿xk noo? Claro que se puede, siempre y cuando mi mente tenga suficiente imaginación para todo.

Asi deben saber algo:

SOY ADICTA A LOS REVIEWS…i necesitoo muchos para poder subir e inspirarme. Poruqe me apago luego luego.Tambien que me perdonen mi FALTA de ortografía no tengo corrector…nueva pC XD

Bien Los quiero ya saben

_¡REVIEWS!_


	3. Chapter 3

CEREZAS AGRIAS

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

**SUMMARY:**

Después de 15 años de que su padres se separaron por fin su madre se va a casar, ella junto con su hermana Hanabi tienen que ir a los PARIS a la boda y a conocer su nueva familia. Su sorpresa es grande cuando esta frente a su nuevo "hermanastro".

oooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOo

Después de la llegada y bienvenida a Paris ,y claro las platicas obsesivas de su madre, les asignaron a cada una cuarto. Ahora ahí estaba acostada en su cama con el IPOD a todo volumen con su mente en otra parte. Se giro para estar boca arriba, maldito lugar se sentía inútil. Se quito el Ipod y se decidió poner otra ropa para la cena , ya que su madre le había indicado que iban cenar con su prometidos y sus hijastros.

Tomo del closet unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes color negro, se puso delineador en los ojos y un poco blush; su cabello corto despeinado con unos cuantos clips y con unos tenis, la verdad no le importaba dar mala impresión al fin y al cabo que la juzgaran no era su problema. Volteo a ver su iPOD.

_"7:30pm"_

Salió de su cuarto encontrándose en la puerta a su hermana vistiendo una falda a la rodilla con una blusa de botones color rosa.

-Que patética, solo te falta el moño…-Hinata bromeo con ella al ver la diferencia con su hermana menor-¿enserio te vas a ir a cenar así?

-ete…

-Si en cinco minutos te pones algo más decente te espero en las escaleras-al decir esto, su hermana corrió hacia el cuarto que le correspondía.

Hinata se paseo por el pasillo algo aburrida¿Cómo sería el hombre con el que se casaría su madre? Ella había comentado que se podrían conocer en la cena para así platicar más a gusto. La de cabello oscuro escucho pasos acercándose, siguió caminando seguida por su hermana.

---

La mesa ya estaba lista sin mencionar que mi madre estaba bajando de las escaleras portando bello vestido de color negro corto con una abertura en su cuello en forma de "v". A pesar de sus años, tenia que admitir, seguía luciendo sexy. A lado de ella estaba un hombre maduro de cabello café con unas canas, su mano estaba en la cintura de su madre.

-Niñas…-dudo un poco al ver como venían vestidas-que lindas se ven-hizo una pausa y miro al hombre que estaba al lado de ella-Les presento a Martin, Martin ellas son mis hijas Hinata-la de cabello corto le dio la mano y le sonrió-y la bebe Hanabi

-mucho gusto muchachas- dijo el hombre con una mirada cálida-es un placer tenerlas en nuestra casa, que cuando quieran es su casa.

-El placer es mío-dijo Hanabi

-Van a disculpar a mis muchachos van a llegar tarde a la cena-dijo el hombre llamado Martin-será mejor que ni los esperemos. Siéntanse

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, la servidumbre empezó a dar de entrada una ensalada, Hinata miro su plato y cayo en cuenta que se moría de hambre. ¿Por qué había tantas cucharas y tenedores en sus cubiertos¡AL DIALBLO CON TODO! Tomo su tenedor y empezó a tomar con delicadeza su comida y poniéndoselo en la boca.

-Lord …-entro Zabu haciendo una inclinación-llegaron sus muchachos.

El tenedor de Hanabi cayo en su plato al ver a los dos jóvenes entrando por la puerta, Hinata volteo a verlos y se encontró con un joven unos años mayor que ella pero definitivamente atractivo con una mirada oscura; y aun niño idéntico a el solo que unos 10 años menos que el mayor supuso que era su hermano ya que eran parecidos.

-Crei que llegaban de Hawaii dentro de dos horas-dijo Martin levantándose de su lugar-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Bien…-respondio el menor bajando al suelo su maleta que traia en la mano. Este poso su mirada en la de cabellos cortos.

-Hinata, Hanabi les presento a los hijos de Martin-dijo levantándose de su lugar-Sasuke e Itachi Uchicha

Hanabi estaba petrificada al ver al hermano mayor y su ídolo. Hinata solo se limito a dar otro mordisco a su plato .Eso, a su parecer, iba a ser divertido. El mayor se acerco a darles la manos a Hinata más esta seguía sentada con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levanto una ceja el joven mayor y se dirigió a la menor

-Uchicha Sa-sa-su-ke-ke!-dijo sin aliento Hanabi-ES UN PLACER CONOCERLO, SOY TU FAN DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE TU CARRERA..!

Dios mío hasta le daba pena ajena las ridiculeces que estaba haciendo su hermana en ese instante. El aludido solo se le quedo observando de una manera que ella misma comprendió que era fastidioso.

-¿eh?-Se le salió de los labios de Hinata

-¿Así que te gusta el futbol?-pregunto Martin a la de cabellos castaños

-Claro, soy fan desde los inicios del equipo del Barcelona

-Bien si de futbol se trata-dijo su madre desde donde estaba parada-me

alegra que se lleven bien en algo.

-Tú…tu eres HIRO HYUUGA-escucho Hinata sacándola de su trance

-No Itachi-dijo su madre con cariño mientras se acercaba a darle un beso-el es un famosos motociclista y además es hombre, no creo que Hinata sea tan atractivo

-Pero estoy completamente seguro-dijo el niño-Además a mi se me hace demasiado atractiva para hacerse pasar por hombre, aunque no se como creyeron que eras hombre…eres muy linda

La mesa se quedo en silencio, aparentemente el niño había abierto mucho la boca, Sasuke se sentó en la mesa a lado del próximo hombre de su madre, enfrente de Hinata.

-Etoo...si-dijo Hinata viendo al niño que se acercaba-Bueno…me hacia pasar por hombre-explico ante la mirada de sorpresa de su madre-y gracias por el cumplido.

-¿Me das tu autógrafo?

-Claro…

Sirvieron el plato fuerte y la mirada oscura de Sasuke estaba posada sobre ella.

-¿Cómo te fue en las finales Sasuke?-pregunto Martin sonriéndole a Izumi la cual ella también le sonrio

-Ganamos-dijo secamente

-Genial, bien por ti hijo- dijo el señor con el pecho inflado-¿y que tal la sub 15 hijo?

-Bien, ayer ganamos el campeonato interno de Inglaterra-menciono Itachi-me voy a Rusia para los externos.

Hinata miro a los dos aludidos ¿Qué acaso era algún concurso de deporte? Suspiro, y vio como Hanabi se comía con la mirada a su ídolo que estaba a solo un lugar enfrente de ella. El, sin embargo seguía comiendo como si nada, su vestimenta consistía de unos yersis con una camiseta de Holister de color verde asiendo lucir su cuello, largo.

-Y dime Hinata-chan- escucho que alguien la mencionaba, ella miro y encontró a Martin mirándolo con una sonrisa-¿Dónde estudias?

-Universidad de California Norte-contesto Hinata

-Muy buena universidad-dijo el con interés-¿Qué especialidad?

-Comercio Exterior-respondio ,viéndolo a los ojos-Pienso seguir con la empresa de mi padre.

-Tienes un futuro ya decidido, eso es bueno-sonrio y miro a Hanabi-¿Qué piensas estudiar ,tu?

-La verdad es que quiero modelaje-dijo mientras trataba de no sonrojarse

-Mi hija Hanabi a sido muy popular entre los muchachos desde que tengo memoria-menciono Izumi con orgullo-es muy atractiva e inteligente. Es un orgullo tener alguien como ella como hija.

Hinata sintió que su corazón se hacia trizas _"En este mundo existe favoritismo"_ se dijo. Se levanto de su lugar por que su móvil empezó a vibrar se disculpo y contesto la llamada:

-Alo

_-¿Cómo te va linda?__-_

-Hola Haku, gracias por preguntar –hizo una pausa y miro si la estaba oyendo-pero evito vomitarme

_-solo no vomites enfrente del prometido de tu madre_

-Apuntare al vestido nuevo que trae ella-dijo casi riéndose-es una zorra le queda perfecto.

_-No seas cruel__-escucho que __Haku__ se __reia__-Evita darle al escote_

-Es enserio

_-¿Tan bien le queda?_

-si

_-bien y ¿__que__ haces?_

-comiendo todos juntos-se miro las uñas. Tendría que hacerse un manicure.

_-Juntos significa ¿que los hijos del señor también?_

-Wow! Eres muy nerd-dijo sarcásticamente

_-Todos unidos como una nueva familia feliz…que tierno-__H__inata gruño un poco-bueno __sere__ breve mañana tu padre y todos los demás saldremos de california en barco a las 8:00AM_

-bien, mando saludos

_-__adiós__ linda_

Entro Hinata a la sala , en el rostro de todos había una sonrisa excepto del joven futbolista que aparentemente no le había alegrado nada ,aquello que hizo reír a todos. Se sentó en su lugar y siguieron con la plática en la que estaban, pareciera que nadie se había percatado de que se fue y regreso.

-¿Quién era al celular?-pregunto Hanabi

-Haku…-dijo mientras ponía su mirada en su plato-Les manda saludos a todos.

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Itachi-¿tu novio?

-No-respondió Hinata-No creo tener tanta suerte con el ,es solo un amigo.

-¿Hakudoushi?-pregunto Izumi sorprendida-Aquel niño de cabellos cortos que tu padre recogió de la guerra de Irán-mencionaba captando la atención de todos-ese niño estaba muy maleducado. Nos robaba, no puedo creer que Hiashi todavía lo mantenga, ah de ser un vándalo.

-Creo que no hablamos del mismo Haku-contesto Hinata subiendo la voz-con el que convivimos es alguien muy diferente.

-No creo hija,-se defendió Izumi- árbol que nace torcido nunca se endereza puede que haya convivido con ustedes mucho tiempo pero para mi siempre será aquel niño que no sabía que era tener una madre y a pesar de todo no tenía una vida de clase alta.

-Uno nace sin nada en esta vida-subió un poco más la voz-Y Haku no es como tu crees, que lastima que tu mente sea demasiado cerrada.

EL silencio inundo la mesa, sabía que está causando un show para todos ¿Pero qué más da? Insulto a Haku su amigo del alma, compañero, casi HERMANO y Hanabi no decía nada para apoyarla simplemente estaba sentada viendo el espectáculo y comiéndose a su ídolo.

-Has cambiado mucho Hinata,-dijo su madre sentada en la mesa, sacándola de base-Recuerdo que tenías el cabello muy largo y que eras muy linda. Y nada contestona.

-bueno tengo que admitir que me corte el cabello muy corto-dijo al sentir la mirada de todos en ella, esto era guerra-y contestona se me puede quitar mañana…

-a mí me gusta tu corte-dijo el pequeño Itachi- se me haces muy linda.

-gracias

-Barbero…-murmuro Hanabi mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

Miro su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 9:30, estiro sus brazos y al hacerlo su blusa se le levanto. La mirada del futbolista estaba en ella, como

tratándole de sacara alguna información. Ya se estaba hartando.

-¿Hinata que tienes en tu ombligo?

-Un percing… ¿te gusta?-dijo sin preocupación ante todos, se levanto y la blusa dejando ver su abdomen plano-me quiero hacer uno en la lengua…

-¿Hiashi te permite usar eso?-pregunto su madre preocupada

-Si… voy a llevar a Hanabi que se ponga uno cuando lleguemos a los Ángeles-menciono cortando su comida y metiéndose un trozo en su boca

-Pero yo solo lo quiero en el ombligo-dijo Hanabi-no en la lengua

-¿También hacen en la ceja?-pregunto Itachi

-Claro…cuando quieras te llevo a que te hagan uno-dijo dando una sonrisa grande

-Genial-dijo sonriendo el niño-Sasuke ¿me vas a llevar a hacerme el tatuaje?

-Si, si quieres mañana te llevo-dijo el futbolista-¿Quieres uno como el mio?-el chico solo movio su cabeza emocionado.

-¿Yo también puedo?-pregunto Hanabi con estrellitas en sus ojos

-No-dijo su madre

-Le pregunte a Sasuke-dijo Hanabi a su madre

-Hn…

-No creo-contesto Itachi con sonrisa victoriosa-es solo para hombres.

-Además, yo no te doy permiso

-Las mujeres también nos vemos bien con tatuajes…-hizo una pausa-Papa si me deja.

-Si, pero Sasuke y yo mañana vamos a salir, y solo estará conmigo –le saco la lengua el niño , ante esto Hinata sonrió.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-volvio a insistir la de cabellos castaños

-No!

-¿Por qué no?-siguió insistiendo Hanabi-¡Yo quiero ir!

-Porque eres niña-Itachi empezó a gritar.

-Martin ayuda me-dijo Izumi-Niños no griten

-¿Y eso que?

-Solo vamos hombres…

-Itachi, bájale de una vez¿no querrás que te castigue?-menciono Martin

-TU COLA-Grito Hanabi

-Hanabi-se sorprendió Izumi-¿Qué es eso?

-¿así…?-Itachi agarro su plato y se lo aventó a su cara, Hanabi se agacho de tal forma quedo su madre como victima de esto.

-ITACHI-grito Martin-a tu cuarto…

-Mi vestido-dijo Izumi mientras se trataba e quitar todo la salsa y demás de el

-¡No!

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir…

-Hanabi a tu cuarto-dijo Izumi-no quieres que también te lo ensucien

-No mama, el es un descardo, hipócrita, tonto

-¿Quieres que me vaya si me esta insultando?-tomo el postre que constaba de un pastel y se lo lanzo ahora si a Hanabi-¡50 puntos! Cállate la boca

-ITACHI-Grito el señor

-Con permiso-dijo Hinata ya no aguantando la próxima guerra de comida que podría ser la mejor del mundo.

o-o-o-o

Abrió el ojo izquierdo i miro su IPOD..eran las 2:35 AM. Maldito cambio de horario, se sentía rara y con hambre. Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Camino por los pasillos largos y oscuros hasta llegar a la cocina, movió el interruptor y la luz inundo en todo el lugar, agarro un plato hondo y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Saco la leche y busco en la alacena algún cereal, había Coco pops, Frutloops y tomo el primero k vio.

-¿Qué haces despierta estas horas?-escucho que una voz masculina preguntaba. Nada mas que ni nada menos era el futbolista.

-¿Que no es obvio?-dijo Hinata mostrándole su plato hondo lleno de cereal. Su mirada era pesada y la incomodaba-A estas horas me dan hambre normalmente-le explico. Noto que el joven traía solo unos pantalones para dormir y su pecho estaba descubierto.

-Hn...-fue al refrigerador y saco el jugo sirviéndose en un vaso. Su mirada nunca dejo el cuerpo de Hinata y esto la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Hinata

-No.-respondió, metió el jugo en el refrigerador y lo único que pudo apreciar Hinata fueron los sonidos de sus pasos.

o-o-o-o

TBC

Notas de Autora: see.. soy algo irresponsable u.uU pero aquí esta el fic xD

Hahaha ¿Continuarlo?Yo creo.. beuno despuess le sigoo xD

Cuidanse mucho.

Atentamente: Su loca e iiresponsable autora xD

Kisa Tsutaka

Pd: , Reviews! MUCHOS POR FAVOR!


	4. Chapter 4

familia nueva

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

**SUMMARY:**

Después de 15 años de que su padres se separaron por fin su madre se va a casar, ella junto con su hermana Hanabi tienen que ir a los PARIS a la boda y a conocer su nueva familia. Su sorpresa es grande cuando esta frente a su nuevo "hermanastro".

SUGERENCIA: escuchen este capitulo si es posible con **Les restos du Cœur..en YOUBUTE D**

oooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOooooOoOOo

CAPITULO 4

La llegada del aeropuerto había estado genial, en especial por el hecho que venían por una promesa que le hizo Hinata a su padre hace mas 15 años. ¡Que ironia! Se levanto sus lentes y miro al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto:

Izumi no tenía ni idea quien era su propia hija.

-Neji-sama…-escucho que lo nombraban, miro al bajista y sonrió-Me acaban de avisar que Izumi-san y Hinata-sama estan saliendo de su mansión en estos instantes-el muchacho tenia anteojos oscuros y sus cabellos largos se movían con el viento, en su mano izquierda traía su intercomunicador -¿Qué hacemos?

-Hn…-el muchacho miro a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que todos sonreían-Lo que nuestra vocalista hubiera deseado.

-¿Pido que la dejen de seguir?-pregunto

-Si…-miro la limosina negra que estaba enfrente de ellos-Bien empecemos con todo esto.

ooOooOooOooO

**-¡El partido se encuentra en el segundo tiempo, minuto 15; todos estamos esperando que Francia meta a su jugar estrella… ¿No es ****asi**** Robert!**

**-¡Estoy de acuerdo en eso Tiziano, el muchacho tendrá apenas unos ¿19 años?**

**-Se ha lo que sea ****Uchicha**** es un prodigio que Francia ****esta**** orgulloso de tener****-el comentarista hizo una pausa-señores y señoras lo que estábamos esperando el delanteros SASUKE UCHICHA ****esta**** entrando a la canch****a**** en el minuto 16!**

Hinata escuchaba lo que decían aquellos fastidiosos comentaristas, estaba sentada en las primeras filas, vistiendo una blusa de marca BEBE y unos pantalones que le hacían juego, sobre ellos traía un torerito de mezclilla. Su madre la siguiente mañana la había levantado temprano para tomar el Jet privado de Martin para viajar a Konoha( isla que resultaba ser parte de las propiedades de Martin y era parte de Francia), solo para ver un partido amistoso entre Francia y Brasil( que venían de visita). Obviamente que interiormente estaba muriéndose de enojo…en especial por el hecho que no durmió muy bien que digamos después de que se levanto tomar un tempin nocturno.

A comparación de Paris, Konoha estaba helándose y eso que hablamos de isla…se puso su chamarra GUCCI y siguió mirando el partido. Vio como era que Sasuke entraba al campo trotando y dando instrucciones a todos, seguramente tenía un As bajo la manga.

-¡¡¡¡ SASUKE!!!!

-Hanabi… no te va a escuchar…

-Tiene que Hinata…tiene que…-la pequeña de 15 años levanto un cartel enorme que decía "Te amo Sasuke-kun"- Sasuke eres el mejor.

-¡Hanabi!

-¿Crees que no se nada?-la jovencita de cabellos castaños la miro- Vez a todas esa bola de arpías que están ahí-indico las fanaticas de Sasuke, que a pesar de todo estaban igual de tontas según Hinata-¡No dejare que se queden con el¡SASUKE¡TE AMO!

-¡Niña, bajate me das pena!-dijo Itachi ya harto de escucharla gritar

-¡¿ Niña? Yo no veo a ninguna

-¡Ah perdón! Veo a una loca, psicópata y GRITONA niña

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Aparte de todo ,eres sorda?

-Dimelo en mi cara,sopenco

-Cuando quieras-este se levanto pero antes de que sucediera otra cosa Hinata se levanto

-Tu, a tu esquina donde le gritas a tu amor platónico-refiriendose a Hanabi cosa que eso hizo- Tu…tranquilo yo tampoco la soporto

-Hn…-Hinata noto que le muchacho no la dejaba de ver cosa que ella se sorprendió-Hey ¿tienes novio?

-No.

-¿pero haz tenido ,no?

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que eres muy linda, se me hace raro que no tengas novio-explico sonrojándose-si yo fuera de tu edad seria capaz de pedirte matrimonio

Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar tal halago, tener un hermnao asi seria muy lindo…Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17 años

-¿17?…te ves mas pequeño te ves de unos 14 años o bueno 15 años.

-Los cumpliré el próximo mes…-la miro con determiancion-¿no importa que sea menor que tu verdad?, digo …puedes andar conmigo.

-Lo pensaría-bromeo Hinata al ver como un muchacho menor que ella trata de flirtear con ella-¿Cuánto se llevan Sasuke y tu?

-seis años

-Eso quiere decir que tiene 24 años-el muchacho le sonrio y afirmo con su cabeza-interesante.

-Esta vibrando.

-¿Perdon?

-Tu celular…

-Ah..-La de cabellos cortos tomo su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de texto que había recibido, miro hacia su izquierda y a lo lejos encontró a cierto personaje que no esperaba encontrar. Tomo su teléfono y le marco a su teléfono-¿Qué vas a hacer?

_-Tu padre no ha olvidado la promesa-su voz ronca estaba _

-¿En este instante? –se asusto Hinata , el muchacho la miro por unos minutos-¿Estas loco o que?

_-Un poco…-__sonrio__ a lo lejos-Traemos todo lo necesario_

-No estoy arreglada para la ocasión- hizo una pausa y miro a su madre- se dara cuenta

_-No se __dara__…te lo aseguro_

-¿Y el vestuario?

_-Lo traemos…_

-Haku…

_-Mira__lo como u__n__a oportunidad para__ tu carrera artística._

-Bien… ¿Cuale es el plan?

-------------

Aquella isla se veía mas hermosa de lo que era normalmente, Konoha, la ciudad de las leyendas guerreros ninjas y aparte de eso mejor conocida por ser un gran centro turístico. Sin mencionar que aun se tenían títulos de nobleza, y a eso llegamos a otro hecho que hacía mucho mejor esto para la mirada de los medios: el príncipe por fin se casaría.

**-¡Buenos días ****Konoha****! Nos ****enontramos**** en el momento ****mas**** importante de esta famosa isla, ya que el príncipe ****Fugaku****Uchicha**** le pidió matrimonio a su novia ,ahora prometida ****Izumi****…**

**-Francia Gano 3-1 contra Brasil**

**-¡No cabe duda que es un evento que dejara huella en la historia de esta isla!**

**-****Uchicha****Sasuke**** hijo prodigio.**

**-¡el príncipe entrego un diamante que vale ****mas**** que millón de euros!**

**-¡La belleza de esta mujer es indescriptible ,pero la pregunta es ¿Esta mujer estará preparada para ser la nueva princesa de esta isla?**

**-¡Mucha gente famosa!**

**-Francia vencedora…**

**-¡Los herederos de las islas griegas, gente de la ONU…Paris Hilton…todo el mundo ****esta**** aquí, no cabe duda!**

El grupo caminaba escuchando cada comentarista indicándole a su respectiva cámara , lo que no entraba a su cabeza era la loca idea de su padre en esto ,aunque a su parecer era mejor que nada.

Miro a todos sus compañeros que se preparaban para entrara y ocasionar algo que no muy a menudo hacían.

-¿La tarima esta en su lugar?-pregunto uno de ellos a uno de lentes oscuros-No pienso tocar con toda la gente sobre mi.

-No te preocupes…-le contesto el de lentes, que muy apenas se le veían su cara-esta todo preparado. Solo hay que esperar a que el partido se haya concluido finalemente.

-Acaba de terminar

-Espera a que desalojen la cancha-contetso Haku a Kiba-¿Lista para esto Hinata?

-Mas que lista- se puso su casco y se abrocho su nuevo uniforme para motocicleta-Que empieze el show.

----------

Arreglada con vestido de noche y con su cabello recogido parecía una princesa, asu parecer, no le importaba el hecho que la que debería lucirse era su madre. Miro a su lado derecho y vio como era que sus hermanastros mayores saludaban al publico.

-Hanabi…-escucho que la nombraban-Saluda a tus súbditos.

-¿Y Hinata?

Ella nomas sonrio ante lo que le decía su madre, mas de 5 años estuvieron Martin e Izumi saliendo después de la muerte de Harumi, la ex esposa de Martin, aparentemente la relación iba muy bien. Miro hacia el publico y noto que cierta gente se emocionaba abajo.

Se escucho el sonido de un motor calentando , la mirada hinata se enfoco en la parte superior de las gradas que se encontraban enfrente de ella, no solamente ella se percato de esto si no que Martin, Izumi , Sasuke e Itachi lo notaron. Aquel motociclista bajo de la rampa que se formaba, y dio unos cuantas piruetas haciendo que el publico ardiera en gritos.

Se bajo de su moto y se quito el casco revelando su identidad.

El bajo llego a los oídos de todo el publico, incluyendo a la de la familia real. De la nada salio humo en el escenario que se encontraba enfrente de los ciudadanos y las celebridades que estaban en ese gran dia, sin esperar mas un ser de a cabello largos confacciones hermosas. El de la moto se acerco a la tarima y tomo su guitarra.

-¡¿Donde esta Konoha?!-pregunto al micrófono , tomo su bajo y siguió tocando. Los espectadores estaban asombrados pero al mismo tiempo enloquecidos , el de cabellos largos nuevamente tomo su micrófono –hay gente que tiene hambre…en cambio nosotros lo desperdiciamos-se escucha un piano y todo el publico pudo escuchar su voz:

_Moi, je file un rancard__A ceux qui n'ont plus rien  
__Sans idéologie, discours ou baratin  
__On vous promettra pas  
__Les toujours du grand soir  
__Mais juste pour l'hiver_

_A manger et à boire  
__A tous les recalés de l'âge et du chômage  
__Les privés du gâteau, les exclus du partage  
__Si nous pensons à vous, c'est en fait égoïste  
__Demain, nos noms, peut-être grossiront la liste_

Con forme iba cantando se podia escuchar la bateria , el piano, las guitarras electricas..todo .La gente corria al escenario para estar cerca del cantante. Nuevamente aprecio humo , unos minutos mas tardes ante la mirada de todos estaba todo un grupo completo. El de motociclista de cabellos cortos ,con la guitarra electrica, se acerco a su microfono y empezo taradear y sin mas preambulo la voz del de cabellos largos y el de cabellos cortos se unieron en un coro.

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid  
__Dépassé le chacun pour soi  
__Quand je pense à toi, je pense à moi  
__Je te promets pas le grand soir  
__Mais juste à manger et à boire  
__Un peu de pain et de chaleur  
__Dans les restos, les restos du cœur_

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid…_

El guitarrista de cabellos cortos se acerco al publico y se acomodo la guitarra electrica. Sus facciones lo hacian lucir esplendoroso ,sin olvidar que su vestuario consitia en unos shorts negros y una camisa corta de color blanco con una jumpera.

_Autrefois on gardait toujours une place à table  
__Une soupe, une chaise, un coin dans l'étable  
__Aujourd'hui nos paupières et nos portes sont closes  
__Les autres sont toujours, toujours en overdose_

El publico grito al ver que aquel ser de cabellos cortos no era mas que una mujer…segun por su voz, los medios de comunicacion ya no estaban grabando a la reunion o a la familia real ,si no que ahora estaban en el grupo sorpresa. Otro de los de la guitarra electrica,que era de cabellos cataños cortos con una mirada felina se acerco asu microfono.

_J'ai pas mauvaise conscience, ça m'empêche pas d'dormir  
__Mais pour tout dire, ça gâche un peu l'goût d'mes plaisirs  
__C'est pas vraiment ma faute si y en a qui ont faim  
__Mais ça le deviendrait, si on n'y change rien_

Termino esto con una gran sonrisa , se acerco a donde se encontraban los dos seres que ya habían cantado ante el publico ,ahora si los tres empezaron a tararear.

_-Tata tata __tata__ta_

_Tata __tata__tata__ta_

_Tata __tata__tata__taaa_

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid  
__Dépassé le chacun pour soi  
__Quand je pense à toi, je pense à moi  
__Je te promets pas le grand soir  
__Mais juste à manger et à boire  
__Un peu de pain et de chaleur  
__Dans les restos, les restos du cœur_

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid…_

Las luces se enfocaron en el pianista que se encontraba un poco mas atras de ellos, a un lado del bateristas, sus lentes oscuros lo haciand lucir un poco misterioso.

_J'ai pas de solution pour te changer la vie  
__Mais si je peux t'aider quelques heures, allons-y  
__Y a bien d'autres misères, trop pour un inventaire  
__Mais ça se passe ici, ici et aujourd'hui_

El baterista ,empezo a hacer un solo, los demas integrantes empezaron aplaudir , haciendo entender que el publico aplauidera,cosa que funciono. Los cabellos largos de aquel lo hacian verse radiantemente bello ,con los ojos cerrados tocaba ,teniendo como respuesta a todo el publico con hemorragia nasal.

La joven del grupo , tomo el microfono y señalo al publico.

-!No los escucho!-grito , todo el mundo gritaba con euforia-La gente no tiene un hogar ,donde vivir: mucho menos comer…

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid  
D__épassé le chacun pour soi  
__Quand je pense à toi, je pense à moi  
__Je te promets pas le grand soir  
__Mais juste à manger et à boire  
__Un peu de pain et de chaleur  
__Dans les restos, les restos du cœur_

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid  
__Dépassé le chacun pour soi  
__Quand je pense à toi, je pense à moi  
__Je te promets pas le grand soir  
__Mais juste à manger et à boire  
__Un peu de pain et de chaleur  
__Dans les restos, les restos du cœur_

_Aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le droit  
__Ni d'avoir faim, ni d'avoir froid…_

La de cabellos cortos ,sonrio miro el publico que se estaba matando por estar enfrente. Miro a su compañero de guitarra electrica , asiendo enteder que tendrian que seguir. El bajista tomo el microfono.

- ¡Konoha!- grito mientras se acercaba un poco mas al publico-AIRCONDITION LES PIDE SU APOYO!-hizo una pausa y escucho lo que el publico decian-¿Otra?-el publico grito a mas no poder-Sus deseos son ordenes.

La batería sono la mismo tiempo que la guitarra y su show comenzaba. No cabia duda… habían arruinado el dia tan importante para todos.

oOoOoOo

El motivo de la canción es que mi maestra de farnces nos hizo cantarla esta pegajosa D bueno un poco, si les gusta..me alegro. Les puedo decir de lo que trata un comediantes Frances (** Jean-Jacques Goldman), **pudo ver que en francia habia gente muy pobre que no tenia comida, asii que decidio hacer un gran concierto,donde invito gente famosa a compañarlo y hace runa gran fundacion para que el dinero que recaudara se fuera para darle de comer a toda la gente necesitada. Lo que la cancion habla es practicamente de eso …de que con frio o con lluvia no teniana comida, ni sikiera un sopa:pero hay algo hay que dice que ahora que nosotros podemos ayudarlos espero que cuando yo tambien lo necesite ,si llega a pasar, que no se olviden de ese pan que ellos le dieron ese dia.

Desde entonces existe 1986. En 1985empezo esto y al siguiente año fallecio el iniciador de esta fundacion.

Es la misma historia no mas que con unas cosad de mas… creo k borrare el otrroo D es casi el mismo trama ustedes dicen.

Ah!, esto va de mal en peor..jajaja pondré algunas frases de canciones…la mayoría kreo que sea de Kelly Clarckson, de Garabage y creo que mm..hay noseee...

PRoxima semana exámenes…no esperen k suba rápido

ADIOS


End file.
